Conditions
This section covers Conditions, which are usually negative effects that stay on a character for an extended period of time and can cause substantial damage or penalties if not dealt with. List of Conditions Bleeding When a character is Bleeding, their torso loses 1 HP for each AP the character spends on their turn. The Bleeding condition lasts for 10 rounds, -1 round for each point you have in the Vigor Attribute. A medical kit can also help you stop bleeding. Sometimes, Bleeding can cause more than 1 damage per AP spent. When this happens, it is written as Bleeding (X), where X is the damage taken. The severity of the Bleeding condition stacks every time it is applied, so a character who is already Bleeding that becomes Bleeding again is now Bleeding (2), if they then get hit by an attack that causes Bleeding (2), they are now Bleeding (4), and so on. The duration of the Condition does not stack - it merely refreshes. Blind A character who is Blind can not see. They halve their perception and treat everything as though it had Full Concealment. If you are also Deaf, you automatically fail all rolls related to combat and other situations where being both blind and deaf is an extreme handicap, and are treated as Surprised. Burning A character that is Burning takes 1d6 Fire damage at the beginning of their turn. To stop being on fire, you must use 3 AP to drop prone and make an AGI roll against an RD of 2. On a success, you cease Burning. Alternatively, you could use a fire extinguisher or jump into a fountain. Crippled (_) A condition that affects specific body parts. * When an arm is crippled, it cannot hold anything or be swung. * When a leg is crippled, you limp at half speed. When both legs are crippled, you crawl at 1/10th speed. * When the head is crippled, your SEN, INT and CUN are temporarily reduced by 1.. * When the torso is crippled, your maximum stamina is reduced by half. Crippling injuries last until they are treated with a Surgery Kit. Dazed A character who is Dazed loses all their AP. Characters can cure themselves of the Dazed condition by spending 6 stamina at the end of their turn. Deaf A character who is Deaf can not hear. They halve their perception and automatically fail any rolls related to hearing. If you are also Blind, you automatically fail all rolls related to combat and other situations where being both blind and deaf is an extreme handicap, and are treated as Surprised. Helpless A helpless character is completely unable to defend themselves. When a character attacks someone who is Helpless, they may make a called shot without penalty. In Agony When a character is In Agony, they are in such extreme pain that they cannot act. Characters who are In Agony fall Prone and lose all their AP. Characters can cure themselves of the In Agony condition by spending 8 Willpower at the end of their turn. Panicked A character who is Panicked has lost the will to fight and entered the "flight" stage of the response. They automatically spend all their AP each turn Moving away from danger. Usually, this means running in the opposite direction of the nearest enemy. Paralyzed A Paralyzed character can’t use any AP or take opportunity actions on their turn and can’t defend against attacks. They automatically fail any opposed PHY or AGI rolls and are also considered Helpless. Prone When you are prone, you gain a bonus die to defense against ranged attacks, but take a 1 die penalty to defense against melee attacks. In addition, your speed is halved until you stand. Prone is the opposite of standing, so kneeling or sitting in chairs counts as being Prone. Restrained A Restrained creature’s speed is reduced to 0 and they can not move normally. They can still teleport. When a character is on the losing end of a Grapple, they are Restrained. Destroyed (_) A Condition that affects specific body parts, particularly limbs. When a body part is reduced to 0 HP, it becomes Destroyed. You cannot heal a destroyed body part normally, and must either regenerate or replace it instead. If your head is Destroyed, you instantly die and cannot be revived. If one of your arms is Destroyed, you suffer 2 critical wounds and drop any item that arm was holding. You are now Bleeding. If one of your legs is Destroyed, you suffer 2 critical wounds and fall Prone. You are now Bleeding. Shaken When a character is Shaken, they are suffering from the negative affects of extreme fear or mental trauma. They take a one die penalty on all actions they make. Characters can cure themselves of the Shaken Condition by spending 6 Willpower at the end of their turn. Slowed When a character is Slowed, their Speed is halved until the end of the round or their next turn, whichever would be longer. Slowed characters who get Slowed again have the duration reset. Stunned A Stunned creature can only use 1 AP on their turn. Characters may cure themselves of the Stunned condition by spending 4 Stamina at the end of their turn. Surprised A surprised creature halves their Defense Roll total for the next attack made against them and can not use Opportunity Actions. Unconscious When you’re unconscious, you are considered helpless and fall prone if you weren’t already. You can not concentrate on abilities while Unconscious. Depending on how long you are Unconscious, you may also gain the benefits of a Full Night’s Rest.